Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a display control apparatus, a method for controlling a display control apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A display control apparatus for displaying on a display device a display item assigned a specific function and detecting a touch operation on the display item is known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-207006 discusses a display control apparatus where the position of a display item can be customized according to a user's touch operation. In the display control apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No 2014-207006, a user performs a touch operation on a target display item to move the target display item to a position desired by the user, and also to replace a display item present at the movement destination with the target display item. Thus, the user can place the target display item at the position desired by the user.
In a case where another display item is present between the target display item and the display item at the movement destination, and if the position of the target display item is changed, the order of the display item at the movement destination and another display item is also changed. To change the position of the target display item to the position desired by the user while maintaining the order of the display item at the movement destination and another display item, the touch operation of the user can become cumbersome.
If the user wants to simply replace the target display item and the display item at the movement destination with each other, it is not necessary to maintain the rearrangement order of the display item at the movement destination and another display item.
When rearranging display items, it is advantageous for a user to be able to rearrange the display items as the user desires.